plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Camwood777/Archive 3
Cam's Talkpage Another letter, duly delivered. Back to main talk page ---- how to add basic info missing from plant infoboxes Hi, I'm sending this since you're a Content Moderator I'd call it an important content-related matter. If you can help in any way I'd appreciate it. (Also posted in Forum of Wisdom > Questions and requests branch > Thread:904018 ) A basic statistic (an "in-game statistic", I guess, as it's not included in the game's almanac - by the way, do we have a definition of where this wiki gets its "in-game statistics"?) seems to me to be missing from our plant info boxes (or "tabbers", possibly, if that's what we're calling them now, I don't know, I'm old & & grumpy & can't follow all these ridiculous changes of name that keep happening to everything). Namely, attack trigger location (if I was a military person I might know a better term for this, but I'm not). Meaning what lane or lanes, in relation to the plant in question, does a zombie need to appear in in order to trigger the plant's attack? Sometimes it's the same lane (e.g. Peashooter) sometimes it's the whole lawn (e.g. Electric Blueberry) sometimes it's the same lane & 2 adjacent (e.g. Threepeater). (Of course with non-attack plants, e.g. Sunflower, it's not applicable.) Related questions I have are, is any editor able to add such extra info/content to infoboxes? If so, do you know of a guide/tutorial that should show me how? I've looked at a few and they haven't helped. Thanks very much. Philologia (talk) 08:06, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Zombiecrab (talk) 02:58, April 13, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Zombiecrab (talk) 03:06, April 13, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Word of Advice: You might as well want to not react much on things that other users done wrong. Let them have their "fun" without giving them much attention that's not needed so that they'll enjoy their "consequence" later. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 02:19, April 20, 2017 (UTC) 07:06, May 21, 2017 (UTC)}} i didnt know itd be derailing considering that the wiki drama is a huge part of the wiki's presence and our community. and also, i'm not targetting anyone?? i mean, i mentioned you, but theres a ton of other people who cuased worse drama, so dont flatter yourself. so yeahMental Skillness (talk) 21:09, May 22, 2017 (UTC) how does belittling and laughing at something so old and pointless add fire??? i'm trying to say how dumb it was, the real perpatrators are the one you interpreate it as fuel, it's extremely counter productive to laugh about something old and dumb to make it come back??Mental Skillness (talk) 21:15, May 23, 2017 (UTC) this all turned into drama because of the way people interpretated, and like i said, i dont see how it's derailing, drama is definitely a huge flaw with a community, and i thought discussing it was a good idea. surely with people who get triggered THIS easily really make it bigger than it should be. if anything, you guys are fueling the fire, not me. Mental Skillness (talk) 23:07, May 24, 2017 (UTC) but some of these white knights have actually never participated in the drama, and because they're a large following of people, they can't be warned?? i'm just trying to have a proper conversation, but these people just keep butting in and screaming 'OUR FEELINGS ARE HURT' 'DRAMA' Mental Skillness (talk) 23:22, May 24, 2017 (UTC) but these arent vietnam war victims/ people who participated in the drama and if people cant have an argument about something they're too sensitive to comprehend, that is their fault, as that's a pretty immature reaction to an actual issue in the community and this entire situation just shows that the community can create drama out of something that simpleMental Skillness (talk) 23:37, May 24, 2017 (UTC) oh ok, i was planning on not reporting you since you seem to lack the understanding of my point, and i have mercy for those people. but if you really feel like prouncing around, giving me really stupid warnings for minor things, go right ahead. all i've been doing is defending myself from the people who kept deleting my replies for no reason, even if they went with W-C's post, which wasn't deleted and followed its status. this is mainly why i didn't you want you ot be admin, because like the general population of wikians, they lack an understanding of how drama is handled, and have an extremely (but you are to an unhealthy extent) sensitive outlook. on everything. Mental Skillness (talk) 23:27, May 27, 2017 (UTC) have you not been listening to what i've been saying the entire time??? i said it wasnt derailing due to being on-topic as i explained numerous times, and so did another mod, but said that it was negative, but that's obviously not an applicable reason to disable speech. the reporting thread is not a threat, you misused your powers. and this "threat", is part of what you do. when someone crosses paths with you, and gets in the way, you play victim. thats what you always do. i'm not going to to be defeated, no matter how hard you try to censor me i've seen you outside the wiki, you're extremely salty and condescending. Harsher than me (on reddit, and on discord). overall, salty fits. which i know it isnt relevant, but i'm just saying, i'm not falling for this victim stuff. and way to talk about threatening, when you literally just threaten my own well-being on the wiki because i pointed out your actions are mis-use and abuse of the system. good day. Mental Skillness (talk) 01:28, May 28, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 11:07, June 3, 2017 (UTC) 17:27, June 5, 2017 (UTC)}} Aight, I sent you a request. I actually had an account, but it was unused. 19:37, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 22:24, June 21, 2017 (UTC)